


catnip

by stridercestandapplejuice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13, Deliberate Badfic, Forks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridercestandapplejuice/pseuds/stridercestandapplejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in witch nepeta gets jelous and almost gets what she wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	catnip

**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/13 guys

**Nepeta stood watching karkat with his stupid matesprit. Thisll show him. She thought to herself.**

**Not manny people think of giving their crushes matesprit a poisoned fruit pie to eat. She watched through the window as tavros ate the pie and died. He choked on a fork though, it wasn’t the pie that killed him, but she was happy all the same.**

**Nepeta watched karkat flip out and start to cry, and that’s when she lept into action, she would save her karkitty from his tears by distracting him with her natural beauty.**

**Meow**

**Nepeta walked into karkats hive verry conserned saying she heard something and came right away. And gasp tavros is dead! Oh no.**

**Come here karkitty, nepeta told him and she pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his cheek licking the tears away.**

**Karkitty you should sit down mew. She whispered into his ear and led him to the couch.**

**It wasn’t long before nepeta was making out with karkat vigerously and pulling akats shirt off then she smelled katnip and it made her want karkat more so she pulled off his pants and started to fuck him in the ass and hear him moan her name.**

**Just then she heared something behind her, she turned and the last thing she ever saw was tavros standing with a fork.**

**Tavros shoved the dead nepeta off karkat and pulled the fork out of her head then turned to karkat and yelled profanities at him like “your sch a leaking mutant thinkpan”before stabbing his brain with the fork as well. Then in all the tears tavros stabbed himself in the head with the same fork, killing him and leaving the rest dead.**


End file.
